


Those Elusive Three Little Words

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Alec has been wanting to tell Magnus how he feels for a while. However, he has the worst timing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimonsEroticFriendFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, @simonseroticfriendfiction! Thanks for the great prompt. Special thanks to my beta @major-titli-superhero for her help with this story.

Between fighting both demons and Valentine’s followers, Magnus and Alec rarely had time to be alone together. That’s why they took advantage of every opportunity that presented itself. They had gone on a couple of dates since their first kiss, and they cherished every moment they got together. Everything was new to Alec, but he was surprised at how comfortable he felt in his new relationship. Their relationship was not without its challenges, but they worked together to face their challenges head on. Alec felt his feelings grow deeper for Magnus with each moment they spent together, in a way that he had never felt for anyone before. Alec had been looking for a perfect opportunity to tell Magnus how he felt, but it never came.

After a particularly rough day of fighting a particularly troublesome demon, Alec stored his bow and arrow and said goodbye to Izzy and Clary at the Institute before making his way to his warlock’s apartment. He knew the path like the back of his hand by now. Arriving at the front door, he raised his fist and knocked twice.

Magnus always seemed to know that he would be coming, as he opened the door holding two wine glasses filled with champagne in his hand. His smile lit up his face, and Alec felt his heart race like it did the first time they met. He remembered fondly their first meeting, how stunned he had been when he locked eyes with Magnus for the first time. Somehow, he knew in that moment that his life had changed forever but it had taken him a while to fully accept it. “Good evening, Alexander,” Magnus greeted him, holding out a glass to him. 

Alec stepped inside the apartment and took the glass, “Hello.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips before taking a sip from the glass. “What’s the occasion?” He asked, looking around the apartment in confusion.

“No occasion,” Magnus replied, “Just a relaxing end to a tough day.” He took in Alec’s exhausted expression. “You look like you need it.”

Taking another sip from the glass, Alec playfully said, “I won’t take that as a knock on my appearance.”

“You shouldn’t,” Magnus said. He looked at Alec like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and Alec felt his face flush. Magnus gestured Alec to his kitchen, where dinner had been laid out on the table. Alec’s stomach growled as he looked hungrily at everything, which consisted mostly of Alec’s favorites. 

Alec sat down at the table, and Magnus sat across from him. “You didn’t have to do all of this,” Alec said, “I would have been fine with ordering a pizza.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Magnus smiled, “It’s worth it to see the smile on your face.” Alec wanted to tell him how he felt right there, but he repressed the urge.

They enjoyed each other’s company as they told each other about their day between bites, each listening with great interest. After they finished, Magnus cleaned up the table with a flick of his hand. “What do you want to do tonight?”

Alec wanted to tell him how he felt, say those three little words that he had wanted to say for a while. He saw the lustful way Magnus was looking at him and all he could think about was the fantasy of making love to him as his body filled with lust. “You?” He asked, smirking. “I mean, we could go to your bedroom if you want.”

Magnus grinned, “It would be a pleasure.” He led Alec into his bedroom, and closed the door behind him when they were inside. Their lips met in a hungry kiss and Alec felt his arousal spike as Magnus led him to the bed. Magnus pulled his shirt over his head and Alec pulled his off as well. They took in each other’s bare chests as they tossed their shirts to the side.

Alec was no longer a virgin, as he and Magnus had sex for the first time about a month ago. Still, he preferred to let Magnus take the lead as he had far more experience than him. Magnus reached for the buttons on his pants, and Alec eagerly helped him pull his pants down. His felt himself getting harder as he pulled his boxers off and helped Magnus strip down until they were fully naked.

“Handsome,” Magnus breathed out as he moved over to his bedside table. Alec turned to look at him as he stroked his throbbing erection. Magnus watched as he rolled a condom down his shaft and applied extra lube to the latex.

He came back over the bed, and Alec got on all fours. Magnus teased his asshole with his finger and he moaned. Carefully, Magnus slid inside of him and Alec cried out in both pain and pleasure. 

After giving him a few moments to adjust to the girth, Magnus slowly started to thrust into him. They panted and moaned as the moved together. Alec was in heaven as he gripped the sheets. Though the first time had been strange to him, he quickly realized how much he loved the feeling of Magnus inside of him.

“Harder,” Alec moaned and Magnus sped up his thrusts, grabbing his hips tightly to give himself better leverage. He hit his prostate and Alec cried out in pleasure at the sensation. He felt himself close to orgasm, and he could tell that Magnus was close as well.

A couple more thrusts and they came together. Alec felt his cum paint the comforter while he moaned at the full feeling of Magnus coming inside the condom. Before he could stop himself, he moaned out, “I love you.”

He groaned at the loss of contact as Magnus pulled out of him. He looked at him with a conflicted expression. “That’s not how I imagined the first time hearing you say those words would be.”

Alec turned around on the bed and looked into Magnus’ eyes. “I know,” he said, flustered. “I’m sorry. I have horrible timing.” He took a deep breath and added, “It doesn’t mean I mean it any less.” He paused for a moment and said, “I’ve been wanting to say it for a while.”

Magnus smiled, “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.” He leaned down and kissed Alec, “I love you, too.”

Though Alec knew how he felt, it felt good to hear the declaration. He kissed Magnus back, smiling into the kiss. Magnus climbed under the sheets and Alec followed him. “I love you,” Alec repeated wrapping his arms around Magnus. After another assurance from Magnus that he felt the same way, they lay together. Alec through about how lucky he was as he lay in Magnus’ arms. Valentine was the furthest thing from his mind as he realized how happy he was as he fell asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
